High computing complexities and computation data demands have contributed to an increase in parallel computing capabilities. For example, individual computing systems can include integrated circuits with multiple built-in logic processors in parallel. The throughput of such integrated circuits can be substantial in order to service multiple concurrent requests from a variety of applications. Other considerations for the integrated circuits can also include energy consumption, power dissipation, temperature control, and/or other parameters.